Field of Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically to physical broadcast channel (PBCH) for coverage enhancement.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system).
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UEs). A base station may communicate with the communication devices on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
In some cases, a base station may utilize coverage enhancement techniques to improve the quality of communications with UEs. For example, some UEs, such as machine type communication (MTC) devices, may be low complexity, low cost, or autonomously functioning devices with limited radio capabilities. Transmitting system information to these devices using the same repetition level used for other UEs may result in lost packets or service disruption.